staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
2493
January *7: Spitter Laceron VI and Spitter Lacereon VII do battle at planet Stratis, Lacereon VI is victorious *24: UTSEA forces invade the Taraqui-Sniverian city of Polexk aftter the Taraqui attempt to restart the Shrine Wars February *1: Beta Squadron Terrorists restore their organization on Capricon *5: The Sniverian Allied forces led by Alfron Jlader signs a peace treaty with Kaisil Nydus: Morosant De'sentinv ending the Second Sniverian War *17: Battle of King Yasha (Abbados) *21: The Blue revolution begins on planet Earth protesting the UTSEA's treatment of corporations, the UTSEA Quarter Council believes that the Dark Star Conglomerate began these protests. March *12: Matt Tygore destroys the Dark Star Conglomerate Cloning facility on planet Amerika all the Amerikan clones are terminated. *13: The UTSEA flash freezes Colony 4819 on planet Fidello due to them following Colony law 963 (Culture vs Resources) after the colony refused to surrender in the 2492 invasion of Fidello, the UTSEA fleet led by Jay Grant flash froze the planet killing all 32,526,441 people on the planet, this event is known as the "Fidello Genocide" though it get's little coverage in the media. April *12: Nyra Shox is born in Tal'dem (Kandaris) ( Spitter Taigo's trusted Second in command during the Shrine Civil War-Agency Wars) *16: Whyard Kolorus (2440-2493) and his Basaran Loyalists are killed on an asteroid mining base in the Solarian sector as the UTSEA Fleet of Kevin Brown destroys the asteroird an operation "Rocky Clean-up" *22: The Black Zhaoyun are declared extinct on Adairis due to overfishing, pollution and the Oolung disease. May *3: Blue Revolution terrorists hijack a Harbinger and attempt to crash it into the Antartic Del Tower, they are thwarted by UTSEA Specialists, Kaiser Matt Tygore demands that the Dark Star Conglomerate cease these obvious attacks or face extermination. *6: the DSC refuses to communicate, UTSEA Fleet of the Kaiser flash freezes planet Dexas all 192,452 people are killed. *7: DSC orders Blue Revolution to disband and sends $57,000,000,000 to the UTSEA as tribute. *19: Basaran Insurgents attack a USR Military base on Kanderarch killing 1077 *20: Private: Lake Eklund is found on planet Kanderarch after he was thought to have been dead since 2200, his Psionic powers allowed him to survive, Lake Eklund rejoins the UTSEA. July *13: A Prismatic bomb destroys Abbadosi Kingdom castle creating a power vacuum where 12 regional warlords war over the planet for control, the two majors are "Prince: Cedweduk" and Jancelor: Belbeduma *18: Glenn Wyman (2471-2493) the man who orchestrated the attempted attack on May 3rd was extradited from planet Byzanth to Earth where he is executed. *21: Boreluzian Federation stops recognizing Fourth Shrine Republic passports as legal identification *31: Charad Kalcutta (2399-2493) the 9th Kal Nedis of FSR dies of diseases he picked up during his Kalnediship and travel to planet Yungolia. August *21: The first Natogytt-Terran joint movie: "The Tale of Two Space Powers" is released in Shrine and Earth theaters and becomes a classic film. September *10: The first Nodacon Space colony is destroyed by Volcanic eruptions, only 27 of the 2173 colonists survive. *11: Shadana Mara defects from the Basaran Loyalists to USR *13: Jark Jakone is elected Premaris of the Fulsoff Republic *27: Spitter Taigo is born in Horat Town, Shrine to Kal Nedis: Leo Taigo and Patreon: Caiyan Taigo October *12: Henegan Ardenne joins the Confederacy during the Northspherian Breakout *28: Castele: Kal Nedis: Neyton Perreis (b.2325) is killed at the battle of Haran by FSR Kal: Spitter Lacereon VII November *13: Lidel Grei Governor of Bryent province, Hyperius, decides to run for Kal Nedis *20: Cheyanne Makenishi succeeds, James Matthewson and becomes the 121st leader of SkyTech *24: Ha Kai Wen XXXII wins control of his home of Twin Pines by executing corrupt Governor Sang Huan Bai on Kayington December *1: Yamasaki Ibn future commander of Terrato, is born *7: Terran Tourists discover the ancient Boreluzian Star Beacon, UTSEA agents are sent to investigate soon after. *11: Shadana Madina Dual Nedis of Surgio Kandorii dies in office (2311-2493) Category:Years